The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems, and in particular, to integrated circuits comprising memory core circuits.
An integrated circuit is a set of electronic circuits on one small flat piece of semiconductor material which can be made of materials like silicon. Integrating large numbers of tiny transistors into a small chip results in circuits that are orders of magnitude smaller, cheaper, and faster than those constructed on discrete electronic components. The reliability of integrated circuits and building block approach to circuit designs cement integrated circuits as the standard in place of designs using discrete transistors. Integrated circuits are used in virtually all electronic equipment and are now inextricable parts of the structure of modern societies.